<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You will as well by M_Mary93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048451">You will as well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mary93/pseuds/M_Mary93'>M_Mary93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt, Old Age, Pain, againg, time is a bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mary93/pseuds/M_Mary93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Tuesday morning Clay wonders why Metal is limping, and generally looking like he was run over by a dumper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You will as well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whoa… What happened to you?” Clay frowned as he saw Metal practically hobbling into the cage room, he couldn’t read what part of the older man hurt most by the way he was moving. His legs were top contenders, mainly his left one, maybe. And then his back? -And by the way he held his left arm close to his side, moving it as little as possible, it looked like it was hurting as well. “Did you get into a fight? On a Monday night? -And lose?”</p><p>The glare shot his way told him to shut up.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Metal nodded a little and limped over to his cage, opened the door and made a halfway smooth transition to sitting on the bench he had in there. It was not done without the belonging sound effects.</p><p>“Man, that even sounds painful…” Sonny frowned as he stepped out of his cage, “The hell did you do?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Metal gritted his teeth and leaned his head back against the cage wall.</p><p>“You need a pill or something?”</p><p>“You offering me drugs, kid?”</p><p>“I’m offering to find Trent…” Clay shrugged.</p><p>“Nah bro, he’ll just laugh at me.”</p><p>“Not for nothing, but you look like you’ve been through one spin cycle too many in an industrial washer.” Brock tilted his head, “Did you crash a motorcycle or something?”</p><p>“No.” Metal shook his head minimally, “I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>Brock, Clay and Sonny was not convinced.</p><p>Metal tried to put his feet a little longer away from the bench, not entirely expecting the pain, he gasped silently.</p><p>“You get hurt last night?” Ray asked as he walked into the room.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well, did anyone capture you and torture you last night?” Jason asked, a slight case of actual concern written across his face.</p><p>“Oh, Metal was on a date.” Brock chuckled.</p><p>“No…” Metal sighed, “And you’re not funny, Pet Boy.”</p><p>“Just say what happened, the rest of the guys will probably stop teasing you…” Jason reasoned just as Trent walked in.</p><p>“What? What happened?” Trent frowned, looking around the room for clues.</p><p>Metal sighed, “I woke up old, okay?”</p><p>“Oh---” Jason and Trent grimaced in unison.</p><p>“What?” Clay frowned.</p><p>“My body chose that today was one of the days where I feel what 20-something years of active service ring up to. In other words, I woke up old.” Metal glared in Clay’s direction, “You will as well. In time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>